Ada Pelangi di Matamu
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: "Aku oranye. Dan kau? Kau bahkan tidak punya warna." Di dalam kepungan tembok abu-abu, masih ada pantai tempat pelangi berpijak. War AU. Warning inside. Untuk SHDL2016#Color


sebuah fanfiksi Naruto

disklaimer judul salah satu lagu Band Jamrud; karakter Masashi Kishimoto

mengenang Rachel Corrie

 _thanks sooo much to_ kak Nisa _as beta reader_

 **Perhatian!** OOC, de el el, Kisah ini menyinggung (sedikit) isu rasial, mohon dapat disikapi dengan dewasa bahwa masalah tersebut masih terjadi dan fanfiksi ini tidak bermaksud merendahkan suatu bangsa tertentu.

* * *

Februari 2009, setelah perang.

Berkali-kali pemuda itu melayangkan pandangan curiga ke arah Hinata yang terduduk di pojok reruntuhan rumah. Suara isakannya terdengar lagi sejak matahari tergelincir ke barat. Langit masih berwarna jingga. Kurang dari seminggu Hinata telah menjadikan tempat itu sebagai pangkalannya saat menangis. Hari ini yang ketiga.

Sasuke selalu terlihat menyendiri. Terutama setelah kematian Naruto, sahabatnya, satu-satunya orang berharga baginya yang masih hidup. Empat tahun lalu.

Ia tak pernah berkomentar seburuk apapun hidup yang ia hadapi. Hidup dalam tempat yang lebih mirip _limbo_ —tempat untuk orang-orang seperti dirinya—. Tetapi tangis gadis itu mengusiknya. Hinata cuma orang asing.

Pemuda itu sedang membuat kumparan untuk penggerak radionya sebelum Hinata tiba di sana. Ia masih berusaha ketika Hinata tiba dengan tangisnya. Tak berapa lama, konsentrasinya benar-benar buyar.

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Hinata tak mendengarkan. Sasuke benci diabaikan.

"Hei! Bisakah kau pelankan suara tangismu?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada lebih tinggi.

Terdengar sahutan lirih, "Ma-maafkan a-ku." Namun, isakannya tidak berhenti. Malah semakin kencang.

"Namamu ...," Otak Sasuke mulai berpikir keras. "Hinata, 'kan?"

"Ngh?" kata gadis itu di antara isak.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dan tidak ingin tahu apapun tentangmu." Sasuke mulai membereskan peralatannya sembari mengatur napas. "Tapi aku penasaran ... Tak seorang pun bisa masuk ke sini begitu mudah sejak kejadian itu. Lalu, tiba-tiba muncul kalian. Che, alasan kemanusiaan? Aku berani bertaruh isi tas kalian penuh dengan senjata biologis untuk mengenyahkan kami."

Hinata mengernyit mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Bandara yang ramai. Dokumen bertumpuk-tumpuk. Pos-pos pemeriksaan di setiap kilometer tertentu. Segalanya hampir tidak mungkin untuk mereka bisa masuk ke kota ini. Gadis itu menyeka air matanya perlahan.

"K-kami bukan bagian dari mereka. Tidak akan pernah!" sergah Hinata tak terima.

"Hn? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"A-aku juga bukan!" suara Hinata mulai bergetar. Ada sedikit amarah terselip di sana. "Kami ke sini untuk menolong kalian, asal kau tahu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, ia melirik gadis itu dari ujung matanya. "Tidak usah bermimpi. Gadis cengeng sepertimu lebih baik pulang saja dan berlindung di balik ketiak ibumu."

Ibu. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka. Tentang dirinya. Air mata Hinata menyeruak kembali. "Be-begitukah? Apa terlalu lama di dalam tembok membuat kalian jadi orang-orang tak tahu berterima kasih?"

Sasuke tahu perkataannya barusan keterlaluan. Lebih-lebih jawaban Hinata. Pemuda itu pergi dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Tangannya mengepal erat. Rupanya kemarahan Hinata dengan mudah telah menjalar ke dalam dirinya berlipat-lipat.

/phi/

Reruntuhan rumah adalah hal biasa. Bom bisa meledak di mana saja dan kapan saja. Jalanan kotor. Berdebu oleh puing-puing. Satu-satunya yang berdiri kokoh hanyalah dinding tinggi. Kota dikelilingi. Ia meredam semua tangis yang mulai mengering sementara luka penyebabnya hampir membusuk.

"Tolong selamatkan suamiku, Dokter."

"Bersabarlah nak, Tuhan bersamamu, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Rumah sakit kecil itu begitu sibuk. Orang-orang lalu lalang tiada henti. Pasien maupun pengantar kebanyakan berpenampilan sama. Lusuh dan penuh bercak darah. Hanya luka fisiklah yang membedakan mereka. Tangis anak kecil, kata-kata hiburan alakadarnya, pun rintihan kesakitan bercampur menjadi satu.

Hinata berjalan hati-hati melewati mereka semua. Sesekali ia menghindari raut-raut pilu dan tangis yang berjejalan di dalam dadanya. Kanan-kiri-depan-belakang, semua pasien gawat darurat. Gadis enam belas tahun itu menyembunyikan wajah pucatnya di balik masker. Tangannya menggenggam beberapa gulung perban. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi sekaligus menahan pilu atas ketidakberdayaannya.

Salah seorang perawat, rombongan relawan tertahan di bandara. Argumen berkepanjangan. Hanya gara-gara ia keturunan orang berwarna. Waktu tiada berhenti berjalan. Akhirnya ia terpaksa ditinggalkan saat situasi makin mencekam. Hinata pasrah meski merasa marah. Sejak awal ia bukan pengganti. Ia cuma siswa sekolah menengah yang sedang melarikan diri.

Sudah lewat tiga bulan sejak ibu Hinata meninggal. Gadis itu belum terbebas dari rasa duka yang dalam. Berhari-hari ia hanya berdiam diri di kamar, meratapi kematian ibu seorang diri. Air mata yang terus berlinangan, berharap bisa menghapuskan kenangan. Belum lagi saat ada rumor yang bertebaran. _Ibumu bunuh diri, 'kan Hinata?_

Gadis itu bergeming. Pertanyaan-pernyataan itu memantul dalam kepalanya. _Benarkah?_ Ibu memang sudah sakit sejak lama. Ayahnya dokter bedah, lebih sibuk berada di rumah sakit. Bahkan ketika ayahnya memutuskan pergi menjadi relawan setelah kematian ibunya, ia masih bertanya-tanya.

Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar, Hinata selalu penurut, dan ayahnya kadang meluangkan waktu untuk mendengarkan masalah-masalahnya dan memberikan saran. Akan tetapi ruang hampa seringkali terbentang. Hinata seringkali tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran ayahnya.

Jika waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang mereka miliki dengan bebas, Hinata harus mengejarnya lebih gigih. Hidupnya bukan miliknya semata. Maka ketika sang Ayah menyampaikan rencananya, ia harus berada di dalamnya. Entah sebagai apa. Meski sebagai peran pembantu pun, ia masih merasa kepayahan.

Hinata menyeka ujung matanya yang mulai ikut menghitam. Kurang tidur dan kerja berlebih bisa dijadikan alasan. Raga dan jiwanya letih. Hari berkabung adalah rutinitas di sini. Sedangkan ia masih orang asing yang menonton simpati. Pantas, seorang pemuda penduduk kota ini marah kemarin akibat tangisnya yang mengganggu berhari-hari. Jika bertemu dengannya kembali ia harus berani meminta maaf, tekad Hinata.

Hari beranjak malam. _Shift_ Hinata berakhir. Ayahnya pun mendapatkan _break_ beberapa jam. Mereka beristirahat di rumah penduduk terdekat yang bersedia menampung mereka sementara. Gadis itu bisa melihat ayahnya kelelahan namun masih menyempatkan diri mengobrol sebentar dengan pemilik rumah yang Hinata ketahui bernama Pak Asuma dan Bu Kurenai.

Mereka duduk di dapur yang berubah menjadi ruangan terbuka. Sebuah misil jatuh menimpa sebagian atapnya. Suami isteri itu belum berencana untuk memperbaikinya. Masih banyak hal pokok lainnya yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Beruntung rumah utama dan kamar-kamar masih utuh.

Udara malam berembus dingin. Api unggun di tengah-tengah mereka menggigil dalam keheningan setelah ayah Hinata memutuskan untuk undur diri. Sementara Hinata masih duduk termenung menatap jilatan sang jago merah. Makan malamnya baru habis setengah. Pikiran gadis itu masih bercabang kemana-mana.

Kesedihan tampaknya tidak mudah sirna. Akan tetapi, bagaimana mereka bertahan oleh kesedihan-kesedihan baru silih berganti? Hinata masih bertanya-tanya. Penduduk kota ini kekurangan apapun namun semangat hidup mungkin sesuatu yang paling berharga. Sesuatu yang tidak mudah dirampas dengan kata-kata apalagi ancaman peluru.

"Sasuke," suara Kurenai terdengar, memanggil seseorang yang baru masuk. Hinata ikut menoleh. Pandangannya terpaku pada cahaya temaram yang menyinari sosok itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut gondrong masuk dan mengucap salam. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Hinata baru dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas saat pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arahnya. Sumber cahaya berada.

Wajah tampannya menyeringai tipis ketika matanya berserobok dengan milik Hinata. Gadis itu sempat terpana begitu menyadari sosok itu sebenarnya.

"Sa-sasuke? Kau, kau pemuda yang kemarin di reruntuhan itu?" Hinata terkejut saat menyadari dirinya mencoba bertanya pada Sasuke yang kini memunggunginya.

Kurenai melirik mereka penuh tanya. Sasuke tak kunjung bersuara.

"Maaf Hinata, Sasuke memang kurang suka berbicara apalagi pada orang asing." Wajah perempuan itu tersenyum memohon pemakluman. "Sasuke, ini Hinata yang menginap di sini bersama ayahnya. Mereka relawan di rumah sakit."

Pemuda itu berbalik sebentar, hanya untuk menatapnya tajam tanpa senyuman, tanpa sapaan.

Seketika Hinata merasai sembilu. Terhunjam oleh mata beriris obsidian. Namun, telinganya seolah pekak oleh teriakan bisu, _'Aku tak butuh belas kasihan!'_

Kesedihan yang dalam, kesedihan yang mungkin tiada pernah ia mengerti, menerpanya. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya meremas ujung bajunya. _Sebanyak apa air garam yang telah kusiramkam pada lukanya?_

 _Maaf._

 _Aku minta maaf._

 _Kumohon, Sasuke, aku minta maaf_.

Selama beberapa hari gadis itu mencari-cari sosok Sasuke dan menunggu kesempatan untuk berbicara berdua. Keberanian tidak semudah mengucapkannya. Suasana rumah sakit yang biru membuat hati Hinata semakin kalut. Tenggang waktu yang semakin panjang, kerap kali mengendurkan tekadnya, tetapi tidak mengurangi wajahnya yang meranai karena air mata.

Sore itu, Hinata telah memutari pemukiman sekitar dan berharap-harap bisa menemukan pemuda berwajah tampan itu tanpa tersesat. Ia masih belum mengenal daerah itu dengan baik. Rumah berpenghuni, rumah kosong, maupun reruntuhan menjadi satu. Beberapa orang duduk di kursi lipat, berbincang di luar rumah seperti piknik di kawasan situs yang telah hancur. Anak-anak berlarian sambil bermain. Salah seorang menyeret kruknya dan ikut tertawa.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Melihat adegan-adegan tersebut entah kenapa matanya mulai memanas lagi. Kehidupannya dulu, bahkan lebih baik dari ini. Namun, berapa kali ia menyapa orang-orang? Siapa saja tetangga yang ia kenal? Atau bahkan, apakah Hinata pernah keluar rumah dan peduli dengan sekitarnya?

Sesaat ia terhanyut pada kenangan. Hampir tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat siluet Sasuke, Hinata terserang keragu-raguan. Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangan lalu mengambil resiko untuk mengejarnya.

"Sas-sasuke! Tunggu!" Hinata sengaja menubrukkan tangannya saat jarak mereka sudah dekat. Sasuke tidak siap, terkejut, dan hampir jatuh. Di depannya tersorong sebuah roti lapis. Ia mengernyit melihat Hinata yang kelihatan depresi. Matanya berkantung dan merah. Wajahnya pucat. Rambutnya berantakan menjuntai ke sana-ke mari. Lebih buruk dibandingkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sasuke hampir saja tersentuh jika saja ia tak ingat ucapan gadis itu tempo lalu. Ia hendak berjalan pergi jika saja tidak didengarnya ucapan Hinata.

"A-aku minta maaf!" teriak Hinata terengah. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf atas ucapanku waktu itu. Kumohon, maafkan aku."

Pemuda itu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kata-kataku memang keterlaluan kemarin. A-aku hanya pura-pura mengerti atas semuanya. Padahal, sebenarnya tidak. Kematian ibuku dan kedatanganku ke sini. Itu cuma alasan untuk melarikan diri. Tapi setelah berhari-hari di sini, melihat cara kalian hidup. Kadang aku merasa tidak sanggup. Maaf, maafkan aku yang cuma orang asing. "

"Kalau begitu, hentikan tangismu mulai sekarang," tukas Sasuke datar.

"Ma-maaf." Hinata menunduk, menyeka ujung matanya. "Apakah kau sudah memaafkanku, Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Ia memunggungi Hinata. "Maaf itu bukan perkara kata-kata semata."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hinata berteriak lirih. Keningnya berkerut-kerut mencoba berpikir. Mencari hal lain yang bisa menebus kesalahannya.

"Hentikan tangismu," kata Sasuke lagi.

Hinata tidak bisa berjanji untuk hal yang satu ini. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengernyit. _Apa bagusnya menangis terus?_ Pemuda itu menahan diri untuk tak mencecar Hinata. Setiap orang memang berhak menangis. Namun, kalau setiap hari? Sasuke lupa kapan ia menangis terakhir kali. Atau sebanyak apa tangisnya yang telah terjadi.

"Tangismu menakuti anak-anak, tahu?" Pemuda itu sekarang menatap Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Hinata?" Sasuke yang pada dasarnya berwajah dingin mencoba memasang mimik serius. Kedua manik hitamnya yang misterius memaku kedua manik gading Hinata. Gadis itu tercekat. Tubuhnya tak berani bergerak.

"Di sini ada kisah urban. Setiap anak-anak dan gadis yang suka menangis akan dicari setan. Terutama saat senja. Mereka suka menggoda anak-anak dan gadis-gadis. Sehingga sebelum petang, para orangtua di sini telah memasukkan anak-anak mereka ke dalam rumah dan menguncinya sampai pagi. Kau tak tahu 'kan berapa orang yang meninggal di kota ini dan tak mendapatkan kuburan yang layak?" Gadis itu menoleh, mengikuti gerakan kepala Sasuke yang mengedikkan kepalanya ke sebuah bukit di seberang sana lalu kembali pada sepasang mata hitam di depannya, kini terbelalak.

Sasuke mengangkat alis melihat wajah Hinata. Ia heran kenapa dirinya malah bercerita. Ia juga heran kenapa Hinata termakan ceritanya.

Sebuah seringai tipis kemudian menghiasi bibirnya.

/phi/

Mereka belum bisa dibilang berteman baik. Namun sejak Sasuke membiarkan Hinata berbicara dengannya, gadis itu seolah menemukan semangatnya lagi. Ia tak terlalu banyak bicara tapi ia bertanya segala hal yang ingin diketahuinya pada Sasuke. Tak jarang pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan sepatah gumaman tak jelas.

Pemuda itu tak lagi menemukannya menangis tersengguk-sengguk. Hinata hanya kerap menahan matanya yang berkaca-kaca atau duduk termenung setelah menyelesaikan _shif_ -nya. Seperti sore itu ketika Sasuke tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan gadis itu duduk menghadap lautan biru. Tempat yang paling tidak disukai Sasuke karena mengingatkannya akan banyak kenangan orang-orang tercintanya.

Kebetulan atau tidak, Sasuke selalu menyukai orang-orang yang bermata cerah. Ia selalu mengagumi mereka. Binar yang mereka pancarkan seolah memantul pula dalam dirinya. Itachi, kakaknya yang jenius, mata hitamnya tak pernah surut oleh tatapan penuh keingintahuan atau kejahilan. Sakura, gadis bermata zamrud itu selalu tampil percaya diri sebanyak apapun ia terima cemoohan akibat dahi yang katanya terlalu lebar. Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda paling bodoh yang ia temui, tidak pernah kehabisan stok senyuman lebar meskipun semua mimpinya dikatai mustahil.

Mereka kerap kali menghabiskan waktu bersama, membagi cahaya di tengah banyaknya asap yang membumbung di atas kota mereka. Kepulan abu-abu perlahan menutupi cahaya mentari, birunya langit, bahkan menyamarkan pelangi. Ia merenggut ayah ibunya, kemudian Itachi. Merenggut warna mereka satu persatu, Naruto, lalu Sakura. Mencerai-berai seluruh kehidupan Sasuke.

Tinggal pantulan tepi laut yang tetap jernih dan memantulkan cahaya. Ia mengejek mata hitamnya. Sepasang mata tanpa cahaya.

"Sasuke." sapaan ragu-ragu Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia hanya mengangguk sedikit untuk membalasnya.

Tanpa disadari, ia menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Ia iri. Juga lega. Menelisik sepasang mata gading itu. Setelah hampir tiga tahun di sini, masih berbinar sendiri. Memperhatikan begitu mudahnya simpati gadis itu mengalir meski Sasuke tahu, Hinata masih kerap menangis ketika benar-benar sendiri.

Jelas saja, ia adalah orang _asing_. Sasuke mengingatkan dirinya kembali. Hinata punya segalanya, fasilitas, kebebasan, juga mimpi. Sedangkan dirinya? Masa depan ia tak punya. Kehidupannya sekarang hanyalah pinjaman. Perpanjangan dari orang-orang yang telah meninggalkan kehidupan. Pembuktian bahwa tanah mereka belum habis tertawan.

"K-kau mau duduk di sini?" ujar Hinata salah tingkah dipandangi Sasuke lama-lama. Pipinya menyemburat merah. Pemuda itu menerka-nerka penyebabnya.

Ia kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata, melirik sebuah buku yang terbuka di atas pangkuannya.

"Buku apa itu?"

"O-oh, ini buku pengantar tentang sel." Hinata mengangkat buku tebal itu dan menunjukkan sampulnya.

"Dokter, huh?" Sasuke menerawang, memandang lautan.

Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Sa-sasuke ingin jadi dokter?"

"... dulu."

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang tidak?" Keingintahuan terpampang di wajah Hinata. Mengingatkan Sasuke akan Naruto.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Mm ... buta warna?" tanya Hinata spontan lalu buru-buru berucap kembali, "Oh, ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak berm—"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan memutus kata-kata Hinata. "Mungkin itu benar."

Sasuke cuma punya warna hitam yang tersisa. Atau abu-abu. Setiap kali ia memandang pantulan dirinya pada birunya lautan ia selalu merasa kesal. Manik obsidiannya hanya berwarna hitam, tanpa kilat cahaya seperti Itachi. Semakin kelam setelah ia merasai tak punya apa-apa lagi. Tiada cahaya siapa pun. Ia pun tak bisa melihat warna apapun. Bisa jadi benar perkataan Hinata. Ya. Ia telah buta warna.

Persetan dengan mimpi-mimpi kecilnya. Ia bahkan sering tidak bisa membedakan, mana cahaya matahari mana cahaya bom laser. Mana warna awan, mana warna rudal roket yang meluncur. Mana warna asap kebakaran, mana warna mendung langit. Ia masih beruntung, masih bisa merasakan hangat mentari dan dingin titik-titik hujan saat menyentuh kulitnya.

Dan ia tidak berharap, Hinata merasakan hal yang sama. Meski ia sendiri tidak yakin, _berapa lama?_

Tak ada namanya perdamaian yang berlangsung selama sepuluh tahun, ia kira.

"Kau ingin jadi dokter, huh?" Sasuke balik berkata, memperjelas pertanyaannya di awal percakapan mereka.

"Entah. Aku sudah lama membolos sekolah Sasuke." Mata Hinata meredup. "Pada awalnya, aku memang ingin menjadi dokter. Mereka keren. Mereka menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang."

"Aku senang, mereka bilang aku pintar. Kedua orangtuaku dokter ternama di usia muda. Sudah sepantasnya aku juga menjadi seperti mereka. Tapi, aku tak sehebat mereka. Mereka terus mendesakku untuk menjadi dokter. Mereka semua mendesakku menjadi dokter hebat. Nanti."

"Lalu, setelah kematian ibuku, semuanya terasa mustahil. Ayahku, yang merupakan dokter hebat pun tidak sanggup menyelamatkannya."

"Pada saat itu, setiap hari, aku ingin menyerah pada kehidupan."

Sasuke bergumam, "Kenapa?"

"Bukankah terasa menyakitkan saat kau digantungi harapan banyak orang tapi kau tak mampu? Saat kau tahu itu tak akan berhasil? Kematian demi kematian yang terjadi di sini adalah bukti. Manusia itu tak berguna. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa."

"Mungkin ... mungkin aku ingin jadi perawat saja. Atau apapun, selain dokter." Suara Hinata melemah.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata mengernyit mendengar kata tanya yang sama dari Sasuke. Ia bisa mendengar nada tinggi terselip di akhir kata.

"Hanya itu alasanmu?" napas Sasuke tiba-tiba memburu. "Untuk menyerah dan berhenti?"

"A-aku tidak tahu ..." Hinata mencicit ketakutan. Rasa sesak oleh ekspektasi yang terlalu tinggi. "A-aku tidak bisa ..."

Selama beberapa waktu hanya terdengar debur ombak menghantam gendang telinga mereka. Getarannya mencekam. Mengaliri nadi Sasuke yang berdenyut semakin cepat.

"Ya. Menjadi dokter, menjadi apapun memang tak semudah yang kau kira." Pemuda itu mendesis. "Jika aku bisa, Hinata, aku akan merebut cita-citamu, kebebasanmu, dan kesempatanmu! Menjadi dokter lalu menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto!"

Jika menghapuskan mimpi kecilnya adalah sebuah tanda menyerah maka Sasuke menjadi orang paling lemah dan paling malang sedunia. Terkurung dalam sangkar besar. Dikutuk oleh tembakan seumur hidup. Dan ancaman kematian setiap kali keluar pagar. Benar, memang benar Sasuke seakan selalu hidup di tepian. Meniti seutas tali antara hidup dan mati. Ia bukan Itachi, bukan Sakura, apalagi Naruto yang punya mimpi menembus cakrawala apapun yang telah terjadi.

Ia hanya Sasuke, anak yang ditinggalkan, untuk hidup. Ia memang seorang. Namun, masih banyak penduduk kota ini yang mengalami nasib yang sama. Apakah ia akan membuang-buang semangat mereka bersama? Apakah ia akan menyia-nyiakan lembaran cahaya yang mereka terangi sebelumnya?

Apakah Hinata akan membuang semua karunia yang ia dapatkan? Apakah gadis itu rela kehilangan binar matanya sebelum menerangi satu pelita saja?

Tangis Hinata tumpah diam-diam. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakannya. Gadis itu tahu betul ketidakberdayaannya. Kelemahannya terlihat begitu jelas namun tiada sanggup menghadapinya. Selama ini ia selalu menemukan tempat untuk berlari dan bersembunyi. Tidak dengan Sasuke. Juga semua anak-anak di kota ini.

Pemuda itu masih duduk dengan tenang. Sasuke tahu, ia tidak berhak menghakimi Hinata. Ia lebih dari tahu perasaan gadis itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin binar mata Hinata hilang suatu ketika. Hanya karena ketakutan pada dirinya. Hanya karena perasaannya. Seperti dirinya.

Dada Sasuke bergemuruh. Seberapa pun sesaknya ia sekarang, tak satupun air matanya bisa luruh. Ia hanya bisa berbisik dalam hati.

 _'Kau benar, Hinata. Manusia memang tak bisa apa-apa.'_

 _'Tak ada manusia yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang, Hinata. Tak akan pernah. Dan kuharap kau dapat memperhatikan kelak, dengan lebih jeli, bahwa setiap satu kematian ada lebih dari tiga kehidupan datang.'_

Hari hampir beranjak malam ketika keheningan semakin mencekam. Suara _boat_ patroli terdengar dari kejauhan. Nelayan telah lama pulang, terhenti oleh garis demarkasi buatan. Hinata dan Sasuke, kedua orang itu sama-sama sibuk oleh pikirannya sendiri-sendiri. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan beriringan dalam diam untuk pulang.

Pasir masih terasa lembut memercik-mercik sebelum menempel di kaki mereka. Desauan angin laut pada malam hari mengombang-ambingkan tarikan napas yang sedang berkelesah. Tiada seorang pun membayangkan di belakang mereka, beberapa meter sebelum lautan samudera membentang, pasukan hitam-hitam membokade ikan-ikan. Semakin rapat. Semakin senyap.

"Itu ... apa?"

Tiba-tiba langkah Hinata terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada langit. Seperti tidak pernah melihat kembang api. Seberkas cahaya meluncur bak kilat. Pecah. Disertai gemuruh. Tidak ada kembang api seperti itu. Membubung tinggi, mengeruhkan udara setelahnya.

Di depannya, Sasuke ikut tengadah. Pemuda berwajah tampan itu terkesiap.

Hari itu, 10 November 2012. Serangan udara pertama meluncur.

/phi/

 _Tak perlu momen khusus untuk festival kembang api_

 _Di sini ada banyak bubuk mesiu_

 _Untuk kau pantik dengan api_

 _Saat langit berpendaran bukan oleh gemintang_

 _Dan langit bergemuruh tanpa hujan_

 _Hari itu, kami tahu, akan jadi hari yang panjang_

/phi/

Langit masih abu-abu. Tetes hujan tidak akan tiba karena bukan bau menyesakkan seperti ini yang ia bawa. Beberapa tembakan terdengar. Rudal dan roket beterbangan, memecah nyawa.

Hinata memucat tiap kali mendengar suara ledakan yang terus bersambung. Rumah sakit membeludak. Tangis dan darah segar mengucur deras. Orang-orang seolah terserang histeria. Sedang ia harus siap siaga.

Matanya melirik satu persatu pasien yang tiba. Lebih banyak dari mereka sudah terbungkus kain putih dan siap dipulangkan. Hari ini hari keempat sejak perang diresmikan. _Sudah berapa nyawa yang berhasil dilepaskan dari raga? Itukah tolak ukurnya?_

Gadis itu sudah tidak sanggup menangis. Bibirnya kelu. Seorang ibu melambaikan tangannya pada anaknya yang telah terbujur kaku. Di wajahnya bercucuran air mata, menguatkan dirinya. Bila ini sudah waktunya, buat apa kata-kata yang hanya akan menyiksa?

Ibu itu, dan mungkin beberapa orang lain yang kehilangan orang tercinta tahu, bila kematian lebih menyenangkan, tentu, dengan senang hati akan menyegerakan. Namun, sayang, tak seorang mati pun dapat mengabarkan bahwa jasad yang mendingin itu lebih baik.

Napas Hinata memburu melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Sasuke tiba dengan luka yang masih membara. Tangan kirinya koyak sementara sisi tubuhnya melepuh. Pemuda itu hanya mengernyit dan berkomat-kamit menahan sakit. Seorang diri.

"Mana Pak Asuma dan Bu Kurenai?" tanya Hinata cemas.

Sasuke menggeleng. Hinata terbelalak.

"Sudah dievakuasi," kata Sasuke susah payah. Tubuhnya terasa perih dan ngilu.

Hinata mengangguk lega. Setiap lima belas menit ia menghampiri Sasuke, entah untuk menemaninya atau sekedar bertanya. Pertolongan pertama telah diberikan. Pemuda itu masih menunggu antrian.

Sementara di luar sana, ambulans masih berkejaran dengan misil-misil yang bertebaran. Sirene berdengung nyaring. Menjemput korban, terjebak reruntuhan.

"Sa-sasuke, ka-kalau aku harus pulang, maukah kau ikut bersamaku?" Manik gadingnya bergerak gelisah. Sasuke tahu Hinata sedang berusaha menghiburnya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah, begitu pun suaranya saat berkata, "Aku tidak bisa."

"Ke-kenapa?" suara Hinata terdengar frustasi lima belas menit kemudian. "Karena mereka membuat dinding? Karena mereka menghancurkan rumahmu? Atau karena kau berwarna?"

Seorang anak dipeluk ayahnya. Kakinya meleleh tertembus peluru.

"Salah satunya."

Hinata mendengus, putus asa.

"Pernah dengar tentang kartu identitas?"

Gadis itu mendengarkan baik-baik.

"Kau ingat bagaimana pemeriksaan di bandara? Lalu di pos-pos pemeriksaan selanjutnya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Sinar wajahnya semakin meredup mengingat betapa tidak sukanya ia dengan pengalaman itu. "Buruk."

Sasuke mengangguk, ia tak ingin membayangkan apalagi mencobanya.

"Setiap orang di setiap negara pasti punya kartu identitas. Di sini juga. Tak setiap oranng punya warna sama. Biru, hijau, oranye, ... mereka membedakan kami semua." Sasuke mengernyit entah karena sakit entah karena faktanya terlalu nestapa. "Milikku berwarna oranye, Hinata. Juga orang-orang yang lahir di dalam dinding ini. Kami semua harus tinggal dan selamanya di sini. Menunggu. Jika dinding itu rata, mungkin aku juga."

Gadis itu menggeleng, sama sekali tidak menyukai ide itu. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke lekat-lekat. Tangannya terulur menyibak rambut panjang Sasuke, menyentuh wajah pemuda itu perlahan yang tertegun oleh perlakuan Hinata. Beberapa detik kemudian semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajah, menyadarkan Hinata.

"Ma-maaf." Gadis itu ikut berpaling. Ia ikut merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ujung jemari telunjuknya bertautan. "Ku-kupikir Sasuke tidak berwarna. Warna kulitmu sama sepertiku."

"Hn. Kau tahu. Bukan itu maksudnya."

Hinata harus pergi lagi. Menyongsong sekeluarga yang dilanda duka. Membantu sekadarnya, agar batin tidak terlalu merana.

"Meskipun kita menikah sekalipun? Mengubah statusmu? Kau tidak akan bisa keluar selamanya dari sini?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengamati wajah Hinata yang alisnya berkerut. Sungguh, dalam situasi seperti ini Sasuke tidak tahu gadis ini sedang bercanda atau tidak. Ia ingin tertawa namun dipatahkan oleh binar keingintahuan Hinata yang begitu besar.

"Ya. Sepertinya begitu."

Raut wajah Hinata terlihat kecewa.

"Sekalipun bisa, sepertinya aku tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Tanah yang hidup oleh darah dan air mata. Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Gadis itu tergugu. _Sasuke, aku iri. Seperti apa Itachi, Sakura, dan Naruto yang pernah kau bilang itu? Sosok-sosok yang mampu mengikat duniamu di sini?_

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Ranjang Sasuke bergerak. Gilirannya tiba.

18 November 2012, sebuah proyektil berhasil menghancurkan sebuah rumah beserta sekeluarga di dalamnya, dua belas orang tewas.

/phi/

Mei 2014.

Sasuke bersyukur dan meresapinya untuk pertama kalinya. Setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Siklus kehidupan di kota ini kadang berjalan begitu cepat sehingga tak sempat kata-kata untuk terucap. Kesedihan dan tawa bisa berganti setiap menit.

Orang-orang di sini kadang terlalu sibuk menambal-sulam luka di hati. Seringkali hanya tersisa jarumnya sedangkan benang dan kain perca semakin langka. Tapi buktinya mereka tetap bertahan dan terus mewariskan kehidupan hingga detik ini.

"Kalian bukan lagi individu," ucap Hinata pada saat berpamitan. "Mimpi kalian adalah satu. Aku ingin ikut ambil bagian. Tapi, mungkinkah? Aku berasal dari negeri orang tempat egoisme mengekang."

"Entah. Bukan aku yang memutuskan," jawab Sasuke, sekenanya.

Gadis itu memasang raut kesal.

"Oke, mungkin lebih baik aku pergi dari pada menyusahkan."

"Lari, huh?"

"Tidak lagi." ralat Hinata. "Semoga. Aku hanya akan belajar sebaik-baiknya dan memenuhi kewajibannya, er, jika aku bisa."

"Pesimis."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku tidak ingin banyak berbicara sebelum benar-benar bisa melakukannya." tukas Hinata. "Memangnya setelah aku pergi, kau mau apa?"

"Hn."

"Eh?"

Sasuke enggan mengulangi gumamannya, ia hanya menyeringai. _Apa yang akan beru—_

"Jangan bilang kau tak punya rencana apa-apa." Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hidup memang mengalir. Setidaknya cetuskanlah keinginanmu."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Tidak harus padamu, kan?"

Wajah Hinata memerah karena kesal namun ia tak berkata apapun.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keinginanmu waktu itu? Apakah kau masih berminat menikahiku setelah mengetahui syarat-syarat itu?" Sasuke mengingatkan Hinata tentang percakapan tempo lalu.

"Uh, em," Hinata gelagapan, di belakang, ayahnya mendengarkan. "E-entah, Sasuke. Aku sih, er, mau, tapi jodoh Tuhan yang menentukan."

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau benar. Jangan mati dulu."

Wajah Hinata seketika sendu. Akan tetapi sorot matanya tak lagi menyiratkan pilu. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji. Kau tahu itu. Begitu pun aku, tak akan memaksa dirimu."

"Setidaknya boleh berharap?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak akan berjanji." Hinata bersikeras. "Kalau begitu sampai jum—maksudku, aku pamit dulu sekarang."

"Jaga diri baik-baik, Hinata."

Sasuke masih menjadi pemuda pendiam. Bukan berarti ia pelit senyuman. Meski ia kini hanya punya sebelah tangan. Bukan alasan untuk terus berdiam. Jika sekarang ia selamat dari kematian, entah kesempatan yang akan datang. Hinata, gadis itu telah memutuskan. Juga dirinya, harus tetap bertahan.

Satu persatu kodrat manusia akan ditinggalkan kemudian akhirnya meninggalkan. Semakin banyak luka perpisahan harusnya ia tahu persiapan agar tak terlalu menyakitkan. Penyesalan selalu datang di belakang.

Sasuke kembali menatap langit berwarna, seorang diri. Menyesap angin kenangan yang terpatri. Hari-hari damai sekejapan mata. Tapi bahagia tidak bisa dalam pandangan pertama. Keluarganya, Naruto, Sakura, bahkan Hinata bagaikan debur ombak yang bergulung-gulung. Mereka pergi silih berganti untuk berlabuh sementara di kehidupannya. Sisa air asinnya kadang masih meresap di butiran-butiran pasir, bagian dirinya. Sasuke. Pantai tidak akan menunggu ombak yang sama kembali untuk tetap ada.

.

.

.

 _Sekalipun seluruh warna_

 _duniamu menghilang_

 _Jangan takut_

 _Buka matamu_

 _Selama cahaya masih ada_

 _Pelangi itu akan selalu nyata_

 **tamat 16.09.2016**

* * *

 **Catatan Tambahan**

Referensi timeline dan setting:

1\. Timeline ngikut pamfletnya SRUPP dari setelah Operation Cast Lead (2009), Operation Pillar of Defense (2012), sampai Operation Protective Edge (2014).

2\. Wikipedia: 'Israel-Gaza Barrier', 'Gaza War (2008-09)', '2014 Israel-Gaza Conflict', 'Timeline of Operation Pillar of Defense' (dibaca seperlunya)

3\. Artikel-artikel internet tentang 'What does a regular day in Gaza Strip' and etc etc, (Nggak semuanya saya baca sih, paling membaca memindai)

4\. Youtube Gaza War 2014

 **A/N—** duh, gagal nih bikin yang ngilu-ngilu /maunya. _Thanks a lot_ ya yang udah baca C:

(Oh ya, yang masih punya waktu buat baca, saya mau numpang promosi nih tentang IFA atau **Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2016**.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Apa itu IFA?** Singkat cerita, IFA itu sebuah penganugerahan terhadap fanfiksi maupun penulis terbaik dalam beberapa kategori yang telah ditentukan.

 **Gimana cara ikutannya?** tinggal nominasikan karya-karya fanfiksi pilihanmu (yang dipublikasikan antara 1 Oktober 2015 - 30 September 2016) lalu panitia akan melakukan penyaringan secara teknis. Setelah disaring, akan dinilai oleh juri lebih lanjut.

Kalian bisa memberikan polling untuk karya terpilih di tempat yang disediakan panitia (pas bulan polling).

 **Tanggal-tanggal pentingnya?**

1 – 30 September: Bulan Sosialisasi

2 Oktober – 19 November: Bulan Nominasi

1 – 25 Desember: Bulan Polling dan Open Recruitment Panitia IFA 2017

2 Januari 2017 : Pengumuman Pemenang

4 Januari 2017 : Pengumuman Panitia IFA 2017

Ingin tahu lebih banyak dan tanya-tanya? Silakan kunjungi **fanpage FB** : Indonesian Fanfiction Awards [ /pages/officialifa]

 **akun FFN** : The Official IFA 2016 [ u/3558869/]

 **Grup Facebook** : Indonesia Fanfiction Awards (IFA) [ /groups/ifaffn]

atau **Panitia** (Ugya-kun Upaupa, crystallized cherry, irina autumn, Lrynch Fruhling, reycchi dan Kaoru Ishinomori)

dan **Humas** (Eternal Dream Chowz, dan masih banyak lainnya)

(jangan tanya saya ya, soalnya nggak begitu ngerti juga, ehehe)

'Kaaay, makasih banyak (lagii) udah baca sampai sini. Jangan lupa ikutan ya.

Sampai ketemu.


End file.
